Queen's Riddle
by Junsuchai
Summary: (HIATUS) In between the beginning of a war, the falling of the old rulers, murders, precious valuables being stolen, the elixir for eternal life being found, a riddle was sent. "The world is filled with-" /Kingdom AU
1. The Beginning

"Tokaku, do you have the report on the status on the other kingdoms?"

"Yes."

Land of Myojo. Home of the four kingdoms - North, South, East, and West. Over a long period of time, these kingdoms have lived in peace.

Slender fingers rubbed a throbbing temple, body weight heavy from the day's work. The scarlet chair made only for royalty was comforting, but it wasn't enough. How dearly she wished she could rest. To sleep in her bed fit for three kings, temporarily forgetting her responsibilities. A deep sigh escaped her lungs. "Alright, let's start."

The scroll unrolled. "North, West, and South's rulers have all fallen. They were immediately replaced by the children. The children's guards, however, are only slightly older or younger than the new rulers."

"All of them, replaced at the same time?"

"No. The rulers have been killed one by one, with each murder being separated by one month. A serial killer has been attacking the kingdoms lately. It seems that we'll be targeted next."

"A murder of the three other rulers, yet no one told me. Why wasn't I reported this earlier? And the new rulers..." Ichinose Haru, ruler of the East kingdom since she had turned thirteen, rubbed the bridge of her nose in mild aggravation. She leaned back on her throne and thought carefully. "When was the last murder?"

"In the North, two weeks ago. They started off in the West, as the West is the most poor out of all the kingdoms." Azuma Tokaku rolled the scroll back and took on her guard stance. Feet apart, hands behind back, stiff as a board but still ready to fight when necessary. "Inukai Isuke is now the ruler of the North, Hanabusa Sumireko of the South, Kirigaya Hitsugi of the West."

Haru clasped her hands together and sighed.

"What will you do?"

She looked down at her loyal servant, staring back at her with sharp cold eyes.

"Use the guards as a distraction. Get me transported to different areas of the castle every night. There aren't any potential heirs to my throne, I can't lose this. Have our best guards act as a distraction, or better yet, capture the killer."

"The serial killer is very experienced and will kill everyone."

A pause.

"Then send the newer ones first. Keep the best ones near the area I will be in that night. The serial killer will expect to see me in the royal bedroom, not in somewhere like the dungeon."

The queen stood up and stepped down the velvet stairs slowly, taking extra care not to fall over. "The attack with the thief had damaged enough. On the other hand, thank you for acting so quickly once the thief had broken in."

"It's not a problem. It was for the queen."

To sacrifice a few to save the best isn't a new tactic to Tokaku. She knew what it takes to survive, fight, and win. This is why she chose to serve the queen. The queen is sweet and kind, but will bring the hammer of judgment down when necessary.

Tokaku stepped to the side, making room for her to walk past. "This note was dismissed, but I believe that I should mention it to you anyways."

Haru stopped right in her tracks. Leering from the side of her eye, she asked, "And what might it be?"

The servant cleared her throat. "The ruler of the West, now labeled as the wrathful princess Angel Trumpet, wanted to declare war. However, it has been reported that her army is being trained to the bone with only dusk to dawn to rest. Her army is still in progress, yet she wants a war to gain more wealth for her kingdom."

"Fighting in a war with a worn out army?" Haru questioned to herself aloud. Her eyes shot towards her protector. "A declaration of war isn't something to be ignored, Tokaku."

A bead of sweat rolled down her neck. Her eyes cast downwards. "I deeply apologize. I believed that we shouldn't have agreed to something that would have been a waste of our time and resources."

"Yes, that's true. Invite them for dinner next week. We'll settle this with a peace talk. We aren't the wealthiest kingdom, but we will share if that's what it takes to keep the villagers quiet and unharmed." A bright smile flashed on her face, but her eyes filled with malice said otherwise.

"Right. I will report this at once."

"Good. Go back to your station now. I will be fine by myself."

Quickly, the servant hurried out. Haru chuckled quietly to herself and continued on her way.

_I won't stand for a war. Whatever they want, it can't be worth losing several soldiers that barely even stood a chance._

And the riddle she had received a while back...

"The world is filled with... what, exactly?"

She doesn't know. But she'll find out.

Until then, she will have to keep quiet about her mysterious letter and keep everything under control.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so awful at beginning chapters so this will have to do for now. I apologize deeply.

**7/25/15 edit**: Revised and fixed some things.


	2. The World is Filled with -

_**Three Days Later**_

Right, left, right, left. Pounding in her heels, a rapid beat in her ears.

She was running quickly down the halls. Her heart was racing so fast that she couldn't feel it in her chest. An intense feeling of panic, anger, and everything in between rose in her gut. She had to keep running. Faster, faster, as fast as her long legs can go.

"Mistress!"

Namatame Chitaru busted through the wooden doors of her lady's room. Kirigaya Hitsugi looked up from the floor, shocked from the sudden intrusion.

Her golden eyes filled with innocence, she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The knight stumbled in, gasping for breath. "M— Mistress, I'm sorry that I was late."

"It's fine, Chitaru. I already took care of the problem." A sweet smile. "I'm glad that you still came to my rescue. You're a wonderful knight."

The woman's face was tinted a slight red. Clearing her throat, Chitaru walked over to the body besides her queen, kneeling down to inspect closer. "So, are they...?"

"No, just unconscious. Bring them to the royal room and we'll discuss how to deal with this person. Hurry along, I do not wish to waste any more time."

The knight swallowed the lump in her throat and carried off the thief, unable to question the situation further. Perhaps another time.

* * *

The heavy chains holding her hands behind her back clanked and rattled. The knight towered over her, making sure that she was walking in the correct direction. Beads of sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Her throat was dry and her heart was pounding. Out of all places to get captured, it's in the west area.

The west area is rumored to have a ruthless princess that will eliminate any nuisance without hesitation.

The same west area with an awful army and security. The same west area that should have been an easy steal. The previous ruler was dead, how could she have gotten captured so easily?

Knocked unconscious, put in chains, forced to wake up and stumble over to another room. How wonderful.

"We're here."

Kenmochi Shiena looked up from the poorly carpeted floor. Surprisingly, the door was of low quality, built with wood that started to chip and peel. It was much more different from the luxurious doors of the North, South, and East.

Chitaru gently pushed aside the captured thief and opened the door, guiding her towards the princess that sat quietly on her throne.

"Mistress, the thief."

"Thank you."

Roughly, Shiena was kicked down to her knees, heavy chains dropped on top of her legs.

"Now, that was unnecessary and rude."

The glare from the knight sent a small chill down her spine, but this was no time to be a coward.

"An infamous thief, said to have stolen several items from people of all positions — Bakers, villagers, kings, queens. I'm thankful that I was the one able to capture you." The small princess stood up. From the height of her throne and the deadly look in her eyes, she was the very definition of what it means to be feared.

"This is ridiculous. The previous ruler was killed, this should have been an easy task." Shiena grumbled under her breath. With a bit of hesitation, Chitaru kicked her down flat on her face.

Her boot pushed against her shoulder, forcing her to raise her head a bit. "The queen is talking. I would suggest staying silent."

The princess Hitsugi stepped down to her level. "Your original plan was theft. When that failed, you insult my rule. For that, you'll suffer execution. Be glad that it's not torture. I don't have time for such a thing."

It felt like time had stopped at that very moment. She's been jailed, chained down, worked to near exhaustion as punishment, but never sentenced to death.

Truly, this princess is the wrathful Angel Trumpet.

"But mistress—"

"Execution!"

Her voice boomed through the large room. It made her heart tremble with the true meaning of fear.

_Plan, make up a plan… Can't die as long as that backstabbing murderer is still out there…_

"… Understood."

Chitaru drew her sword from its sheath. She raised it up above her head, confident in her aim, and one swift movement will end it all. She shut her eyes and prepared to swing down with all of her might.

_Now or never._ "Wait!"

The knight stops with a slight whimper and the princess grinds her teeth.

"What now?" Hitsugi hissed, a nasty grimace upon her child-like face.

"I can help you." Her response was quick, needing to make use of every second to prevent her pathetic death.

The redhead knight sheathed her sword and looked upon her princess. "Mistress, wouldn't it be wise to keep this girl locked up?"

Hitsugi raised her hand. "Silence. We have to listen to her offer."

A sly grin rose upon the thief's face, the kind meant for people who know exactly what will happen and that it will work out in their favor. "I can help you. I've been going around town, listening to the news among the kingdom. You're in a pinch with the South sucking up all of your money and the North taking your resources, right? The East isn't helping either."

She furrowed her brows together, anger rising from her belly.

"I'm small, fast, and quiet. I can tell you what they plan to do, how they're going to do it, and how to get everything back. Whatever you want, especially money. I've seen the places here that lack funds to fix. It's a mess."

Hitsugi makes a disgusted face upon her words. This person was truly pushing their limits.

"Just don't kill me and let me help you. I promise that I'll be of great use."

Shiena kept the grin upon her face as the princess ponders.

This will definitely work.

* * *

And she was locked up anyways.

Well, at least the bed's comfy.

The brunette rubbed the bridge of her nose, exhausted from the day's events. Feeling herself sinking into the bed, staring at the filthy ceiling, she thought back on how her luck started to run out before this.

She was on her way to here, the West kingdom. Raiding a few strayed villagers here and there with her partner in crime, Takechi Otoya. The thief knew that it was bad news to pair up with a murderer but she was cunning and quick. She also got rid of the people tracking them down and left little to no evidence.

Right before they were going to attack the new ruthless princess, Otoya ran out of there once Shiena entered the room. No warning, no hints of leaving out of nowhere, nothing. The sudden abandonment caught her off guard, allowing the princess to quickly strike before she was able to do anything.

"Well, I'm probably on Angel Trumpet's side now. I'll get back at that backstabber someday." She mumbled to herself and shifted to her side, attempting to find more comfort in the cell.

For now, she had to rest. From what she heard, Angel Trumpet would work her servants to near death until they could handle the pressure.

"Truly, a wrathful princess." Shiena gave a low chuckle.

* * *

"Mistress, what was the execution order about?"

Hitsugi stopped mid-sip from her tea. Her eyes leered at her knight but went back into her cup. "I heard another person with her, yet they abandoned her and she paused for too long to realize the situation. It was pathetic. Attempting murder and robbery, yet being thrown off for something as petty as abandonment? It's not worth my time. Someone like that is just a nuisance."

The knight stepped away from the window, her gaze turning away from the bright moon. They fell upon her queen, sitting at her table as if nothing had happened. She stepped over. "Our previous ruler was not worthy of the royal title, I understand. However, I cannot understand this... tyrannical method of rule. Our country is ruled by fear despite already living in it. Our country is in great need for wealth and we should use all the support we can receive."

Chitaru put a hand on her shoulder. "Mistress, she offered to help. We recently submitted a request for war with the East kingdom and they offered to make a peace talk over dinner. She could be of use to us in that moment."

She sipped the last bits of her tea and placed it down, her grip on the handle loosening. "I'll think it over. We'll be attending the peace talk, but what happens over that has not been decided yet."

"Understood."

"Good. Another refill."

"Of course."

Hitsugi held out her cup as Chitaru poured some more tea. "Even so, mistress..." She placed the kettle down once the cup was nearly full. "Perhaps if we take on a more kind approach, we'll be receiving help."

The quiet sipping of her drink served as an answer to her request.

Calloused hands gently brought her face up to look at the tall knight. "Hitsugi, for the country. For our people. For me."

Her dead eyes lined with exhaustion said nothing. One word left her lips.

"Leave."

"Yes. Please excuse me."

Once the knight stepped out of the room, the princess inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and pondered.

Thinking on the mysterious mail she received, she thought out loud, "The world is filled with chaos."

* * *

**A/N**: Aaah, I'm tired. My schedule went off and I lost track of time, so this is a bit rushed. Sorry. ;u; For those who have favorited, reviewed, and followed so far: Thank you all so much! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying it.

Side note - I made Hitsugi more wrathful as to put emphasis on her Angel Trumpet name. Hence why she seemed "out of character." Don't worry, she's nice! Just, not when it comes to these things. Ehe.

**7/25/15 edit**: dang there were tons of errors


	3. What Dwells in Your Heart?

"Ever since the murder, Princess Isuke has been really grumpy lately, hasn't she?"

"It's so scary! Yesterday, she broke the tea cup I served her because it wasn't at the exact temperature she wanted!"

"Oh, she kicked away my mop when walking past me the other day!"

The maids gossiped amongst each other in the halls. Each of them told their short horror story when they crossed Isuke's path in the past two weeks. It ranged from a simple command to move to a full-on shove out of the way. The household items were broken if the princess was angered enough that day and sometimes, the servants and maids were called insulting names.

"The small cake I made for myself yesterday, Princess Isuke saw it and called me a pig! I almost tossed it out the moment she left..."

"Isn't that fine though?" A cool, calm voice sounded out. The maids jumped at the familiar tone, turning and nervously bowing to the higher class person.

"Good evening, General!"

They grinned and walked closer to the one that was speaking previously. "Princess Isuke called you a pig. Shouldn't you be flattered that she even addressed you? She hardly looks my way, and I'm supposed to work with her at all times." The rather short maid fidgeted until she was patted on the head.

"You're a funny one, aren't you?" The general chuckled. "Anyways, here's some news to keep you from the gossip for a bit. The kings weren't murdered. They were put in a critical condition. It doesn't look like they'll be getting any better, but please, don't say it was a complete murder."

With that, they continued on their way, leaving the maids trembling with what might come in the future.

* * *

Shattering glass sounded across the loud royal room. The pieces fell apart and tumbled over the steps, the drink spilling and staining the carpet, the servant nervously clutching the teapot.

"I— Is there something wrong, Princess Isuke?" He asked with hesitance in his voice.

A sigh. "Of course. What kind of tea is this?" Isuke rested her head upon her hand, the other going over the armrest.

"Black, Princess Isuke. It's the best I can brew."

"I asked for green."

"B— But Princess Isuke, the one who brews the green tea is out sick today. Wouldn't it be fine to settle with this for today? It's good for your body—"

"Get out."

He stumbled back. "W— What?"

Shooting a glare at the boy, the girl commanded, "Get out. Immediately. Find someone to clean this mess. I don't want any more tea."

"Of course, Princess Isuke." The servant rushed off, unable to handle the terrifying aura from her any longer.

Grasping a chunk of the cup from the ground, she chucked it at the servant. "It's Princess Inukai! Don't get too familiar with me!"

The princess sighed again and sat back in her chair, looking upon the spilled tea with disdain. The royal room was too quiet without Mama and Papa to take up the other chairs. Even though it had already been nearly three weeks, she couldn't bring herself to declare herself as the new queen and sit in the place her Papa once sat. She had a faint bit of hope that her parents would survive.

_Knock knock knock_

"Finally, some respect shown around here." She muttered to herself. "Come in!"

Bursting through the heavy magnificent doors without a care in the world, Sagae Haruki, the general of the North kingdom entered. "Hey Isuke! I got some good news for ya!"

And the respect is gone.

But since it was her friend, Inukai Isuke got up from her chair and stepped down to greet Haruki eye-to-eye. "I hope it's actually worth our time."

The grin on the usually strict general's face made her feel relaxed, in a way. She smiled gently as Haruki prepared herself to present the news. Stiff as a board, no expression on her face, hands behind back, legs apart.

"The West kingdom appears to have captured the infamous thief, the same one that attacked nearly three weeks ago."

Upon hearing those words, the pink haired girl's eyes widened in shock. That very thief? The same one that distracted her and the guards?

Wait.

The _west_?

Haruki saw the eagerness and also bitterness in her expression. Clearing her throat, she continued. "The thief was captured last night, but the report didn't turn in to me until late afternoon. I apologize for that. It's not nice to bring news to someone when they're nearly ready to sleep, regardless of how they will feel about it."

Isuke's mood turned fierce within a split second. "No, it's fine. Keep talking." She said through gritted teeth. If this can help find the murderer, she has to know everything. Even if it means sacrificing her beauty sleep.

"Erm. Okay." The general was a bit afraid but that didn't really stop her. Isuke's moods always changed drastically. "The West is keeping the thief captive. I'm not exactly sure what they're planning to do with them, but I'm sure they'll reach a conclusion soon."

"Which is?"

"Probably execution."

Haruki had no time to react as Isuke forcefully grabbed her jacket by the collar, bringing her in dangerously close. The sudden action left her speechless. She could write an essay on how afraid she was with Isuke's angry heavy breathing hitting her face.

Through a painfully strained voice, the princess asked, "Could you assign a meeting with the West soon? Offer a banquet. They're awfully poor so a meal fit for ten kings would be a kind greeting." A sweet but deadly smile spread across her face.

"Err, but I'm sure they have at least enough to feed their villagers and themselves just fine." Carefully, she plucked Isuke's fingers off her clothes, one by one. "The West kingdom seems fixed on feeding a lot to their strong and just enough for the rest. Have you seen the queen and the best knight stand next to each other?"

Releasing the tension she was putting in her facial muscles and her grip, Isuke sighed and crossed her arms. Turning away, she muttered, "I just need to get my hands on that thief. Mama and Papa would be happy if I found out and caught who did it."

Her words hurt her heart, but like always, Haruki shook them off. Stepping forward and gently wrapping her arms around the princess' waist, the general whispered, "Mama and Papa would be proud of you for doing your best, even during times like these." When she saw that her words weren't helping, she lowered her voice to a soothing level and snuggled her a bit. "For now, relax. It's rather late."

Isuke wasn't going to move an inch.

"Then, how about I comfort you until you go to sleep? Like before we became of higher class."

A thump on the head.

"How dare you say that as if I wasn't a princess before this."

Haruki laughed it off as Isuke turned around and relaxed in her arms. Perhaps she did need at least a bit of rest before making any rash decisions.

And what dwells in her heart is surely an emotion that can't be described.

* * *

**A/N**: god please spare my soul i actually planned this out thoroughly and put my heart into it

I'm not too confident on this one, but I hope it makes sense at least? aha

**7/25/15 edit**: Fixed some things.


End file.
